


Si quieres poseer, no debes reclamar

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Las cosas que posees, acaban poseyéndote.“Lily Evans.”Recordaba claramente qué asco había sentido oyendo el nombre de la mujer pronunciado por esa voz sibilante, y mientras era pronunciado una sentencia de muerte había sido marcada.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Si quieres poseer, no debes reclamar

**Si quieres poseer, no debes reclamar**

** **

_Las cosas que posees, acaban poseyéndote. _

Así como él pensaba de posees cada cosa en el mundo de la magia, así como pensaba de tomar en mano el corazón de cada ser vivo.

Severus lo sabía, sabía que él estaba seguro.

Y, quizás, había sido justo la convicción del Señor Tenebroso a sacarlo adelante, día tras día, alegando su tácito caso.

Una especie de venganza, atípica y no dulce como se hubiera esperado que fuese.

Porque Severus había esperado demasiado tiempo, y después había terminado a un paso de la victoria y había realizado que no era como siempre la había imaginada.

Tenía con sí un poco de amargura de fundo, un sabor agrio que lo molestaba, como a recordarle que no había vencido ni perdido.

Solamente se había quedado solo a luchar sus batallas, como siempre había hecho.

_Las cosas que posees, acaban poseyéndote. _

_“Lily Evans.” _

Recordaba claramente qué asco había sentido oyendo el nombre de la mujer pronunciado por esa voz sibilante, y mientras era pronunciado una sentencia de muerte había sido marcada.

Y la culpa estaba en parte, o sobre de todo, suya. De las decisiones siempre erradas, de esa absurda gana de emerger que lo había guiado hasta los límites más ocultos de la perdición, hasta que no había perdido de vista su humanidad.

Hasta que no se había derramado la sangre de Lily, no per su propia mano, pero seguramente por su demerito.

_Las cosas que posees, acaban poseyéndote. _

Severus Snape había sido seguro de poseer el poder, en pasado.

Y ese mismo poder, se había llevado todo lo que poseía.

~

_“Severus Snape no te pertenecía.” _

Abrió los ojos, pero su sorpresa duró solo un momento.

¿Qué importaba, si Severus no le había pertenecido?

Yacía tirado, cubierto de sangre, en esa mísera tumba que por él era la Casa de los Gritos.

Y que quería hacer Potter, ¿diciéndole que nunca le había pertenecido?

_Las cosas que posees, acaban poseyéndote. _

Voldemort sintió una especie de hormigueo por la espalda, y a regañadientes lo tomó como rabia.

Una furia ciega, homicida, más mordaz de lo que se esperaba.

La rabia de quien realiza de haber sido engañado, y aún no entendía como había pasado.

Él _poseía_ Snape. Claro que lo poseía. Le había robado lo que amaba más en el mundo, conectándolo a sí, usándolo para sus fines, hasta su indigna muerte.

O, al menos, eso era lo que siempre había pensado.

Su mente se permitió de vagar, volviendo a esos momentos en que le sería gustado poder leer los pensamientos del hombre, siempre herméticamente cerrados a cada intrusión externa.

Y él nunca había entendido.

De su garganta se levantó una especie de rugido bestial.

_Las cosas que posees, acaban poseyéndote. _

No importaba que Snape hubiera sido de la parte de Dumbledore. No le importaba que hubiera ayudado a Potter, no le importaba que lo hubiera traicionado, porque ellos todos estaban muertos, o pronto iban a serlo.

Y habría sufrido el engaño también, quizás, esa traición pasada enfrente a sus ojos, sin piedad ni miedo por su aparente omnisciencia.

Lo que Lord Voldemort no podía sufrir, era la ignorancia. Ignorar la falsedad de Snape, le hizo comprender que había tenido una serpiente en el nido por todos esos años, y no había nada que lo pusiera hacer más loco por la rabia de eso.

Se preparó para combatir su batalla, como si quisiera rescatar su nombre, como si realmente lo necesitara.

Porque él nunca iba a ser visto así, como Voldemort, el hombre que había sido _poseído de las cosas que poseía. _


End file.
